cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Cindy
|enemies = Blackeye, Terry, Blackeye pea, Bohale (formerly), Chitemo (formerly), Hyena Clan (formerly), Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Jack Cat, Jumpy, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Cheesy (formerly)|likes = Harold, her family, peace, safety, Toby's happiness and well-being, balance and order in Africa, Christmas, snow, sewing, cooking|dislikes = Danger, Blackeye, Toby running away|powers = Animalistic Strength and speed|weapons = |fate = Reunites with her husband and resumes her role as queen}}'''Cindy '''is a major character in the Black Lion franchise. She's the wife of Harold and mother of Toby. She's the queen of Africa and rules the kingdom with a kind and loving heart while nurturing her family in the castle. Background Many years ago, Cindy lived as a resident in the African kingdom with her family. She lived a quiet peaceful with her widowed mother and would spend most of her free time, by sewing and going shopping with her friends. When Cindy grew into a teenager, she dreamed of living a life a romance and was hoping to escape her ordinary life in the cottage for an exciting one in the castle. One day, Cindy was picking some flowers, she encountered Terry and his gang of treacherous hyenas. They chased Cindy all over Africa and cornered her in the jungle. Just as Cindy was about to meet her imminent death, Harold came to the lioness' aid and rescued her. During the battle, Harold was injured by the hyenas, but not before scaring the hyenas away with his mighty roar. Feeling grateful for what Harold did, Cindy took him back to the castle and stitched up his wounds with her excellent needlework. While stitching up the wound on Harold's arm, a love connection began to spark between the two lions. Cindy finished stitching up Harold's arm and as she was about to leave the castle, Harold quickly asked the young lioness on a date, and she happily accepted. Harold and Cindy eventually got married and upon being married to a monarch, Cindy became the queen of Africa and the proud mother of Toby. She began to rule her land with peace and care along with her husband. One day, when her husband and in-laws left the kingdom to go hunting, they mysteriously disappear. While the African subjects thought the Lion Brothers were killed by hunters, Cindy and the royal family knew that they were still alive and that they would return home to Africa, very soon. Personality Cindy is a wise, caring, respectful and motherly figure who shows mercy and kindness to whomever, she meets. Cindy respects nature and treats with care and protection as it supplies her and her family with food, water and shelter. While living in a castle, Cindy puts her hard-working ethics to the test, as she has to work as queen, housewife and a mother to her teenage son, Toby. Cindy is shown to be a supportive mother when her son is in need of helpful advice. Also, as a mother and wife, it is her sacred duty to make sure that her husband and son have a strong father-and-son relationship. When Harold is peeved at a situation that happening in the kingdom or castle, Cindy does everything within her power to calm him down. She does the same thing for Toby, when he's peeved at someone or something at school or home. She hates when an argument leads to a strained relationship that is hard to rekindle. When a father-and-son argument led to a confrontation with the kingdom's wanted criminal, Blackeye, Cindy drops her insecurities to save her husband and family from whatever plan, that Blackeye devises. As queen of Africa, Cindy is charge of keeping peace and happiness while her husband and in-laws are in charge of keeping danger out of the kingdom. With Blackeye threatening to steal Harold's crown and kill him in the process, Cindy is willing to sacrifice her freedom for not only her husband's but for her kingdom and friends. Cindy is rather a fierce warrior because in episodes where her husband is being held prisoner, Cindy will a fierce and courageous side by jumping into action to rescue her husband from whatever danger, he is in. Cindy is willing to do anything to fight for her kingdom. Physical appearance Cindy is a slender and beautiful lioness with dark golden fur and blue eyes. Appearances The Lion in the House The episode is basically about Harold being reunited with Cindy, when he is separated from her. Cindy is nearly widowed when two fur collectors attempted to kill the Lion Brothers and sell their fur pelts for an excessive profit. Luckily, Matthew and his friends rescued the Lion Brothers are brought them back to Africa, where they're reunited with their families. Harold tells Cindy, about how Matthew risked his life to protect him and his brothers. Upon learning that, Cindy and the royal family members began to cook Matthew, a special feast. By the end of the episode, Cindy, Harold and the royal family came to the Woodland Castle and while they were eating the feast, they began to bond with the Wootens. The Black Lion Cindy appears in the other episodes of the cartoon series to help her husband and family when they're in need of guidance. Category:Article of the week Category:Lions Category:Queens Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Royalty Category:Wooten characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Singing characters Category:Lovers Category:Parents Category:TV Animation characters Category:Jungle animals Category:Chefs Category:Animated characters Category:Spouses Category:African characters Category:Adults Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Nobility Category:Dancers Category:Aunts Category:Time travelers Category:Unofficial Wooten Queens